


兔叽

by Cokkecan



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, bunny - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokkecan/pseuds/Cokkecan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb 是一只兔子。有一天被Chris发现了的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	兔叽

Sebastian是只兔子。

不是那种戴个兔耳朵冒充的兔女郎。

也不是厚重的人形玩偶在里面被闷的浑身是汗的那种。

他真的是一只兔子。会长出耳朵的那种。

这个秘密他一直保护的很好。没有人知道这可爱的小孩竟然是一只幻化成人形的兔子。

直到——

“啊chiu！” Sebastian 不合时宜的在与 Chris 聊天的时候打了个喷嚏。

都怪 Chris 那毛茸茸的胡子！哼！

我们可爱的兔子先生责怪着被冤枉的胡子。不好意思的抬起头，腼腆的对着 Chris 笑了笑。

“抱歉，”他吸了吸鼻子发出了轻微的呼呼声，吐了吐舌头，“有点着凉了。”

他以为 Chris 会弯起大大的眼睛，堆起卧蚕暖心的一笑说没关系。

因为那是 Chris 啊，我们毫无架子可言的大明星。

但是没有。

Chris像是呆住了，直愣愣地盯着Sebastian看。像是麦哲伦发现了新大陆，一种不可思议蔓延在他的脸上。

怎么回事？我们的兔子先生想到。不就一个喷嚏吗，Chris至于吗？！我捂嘴了呀！……等等，我捂嘴了吗？？

正当Sebastian还在纠结自己是不是把口水一股脑喷到Chris脸上让他生气了的时候。Chris开口了，“……Sebby ，你……你的头上……”

“嗯？” Sebastian从自我回忆中逃出来，用手摸了摸自己的头。

什么东西……软软的……诶毛茸茸的……

……

糟糕了！

Sebastian一个激灵。

自己的耳朵露出来了！

他涨的满脸通红，慌乱又不知所措的看着 Chris。 “嗯……那个……你知道的……就像你看到的 Chris……我是个兔子！” 他紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，这平时就够该死的坏习惯配上那毛茸茸的耳朵。

哦天呐， Chris花了好大的劲才用意念控制了鼻血不会流出来。

Chris收拾了一下惊讶的面部表情，看了看对面坐立难安的小孩，噗嗤一声笑了出来。“是啊，我看出来了。”

然后他实在忍不住了，伸出手揉了揉Sebastian的耳朵。

Sebastian的脸更红了。在喜欢的人面前露出耳朵可不是什么好事，妈妈是这样说的。

Chris着了魔似的不肯收回揉捏Sebastian耳朵的双抓。这让Sebastian感觉很不好。

他的呼吸开始加重，双眼蒙上了一层水汽，浑身都变的软趴趴的，支撑不住。

“Chris，别闹了……”Sebastian像是撒娇般发出了呢喃。

Chris脸上的笑容已经不见了，取而代之的是隐忍与欲望。深邃的眼眸看着毫不自知的Sebastian。

他一直觉得这个小孩可爱的不像话。若隐若现的舌头，软糯的声线，还有甜到人心里的笑容。今天一切都有了答案。

Sebastian的耳朵微微颤动着，Chris的手已经离开了哪儿。慢慢向下移动，划过白皙柔嫩的脸颊，抚上了总是妖艳的过分的嘴唇。

妈妈曾经对Sebastian说过，在喜欢的人面前露出耳朵是不好的。

没说完的后半句，

会被吃掉的。

Chris的表情越来越深沉，他盯着对面那孩子动情的面庞。大拇指不自觉的伸进了两瓣红唇之间，缓缓推进，触到了柔软的舌头。

狩猎开始了。


End file.
